Safe and Sound
by gypsyjay
Summary: "Together, they were safe. Together, they were sound." Not part of any game, just the ending to an adventure that only happened in my head. One-shot. Zelink4life.


An eerie silence pervaded over the blood-soaked battle field. Friends and foes alike littered the crimson ground, their screams and cries having faded into merely an echo on the wind. The hero stood frozen in time, sword still clutched tightly in his hand. Every muscle shrieked in exhaustion, but no matter how badly he wanted to collapse on the soil beneath him he couldn't. He feared he'd never move again.

The grotesque, bull-like creature in front of the hero let loose a ghostly moan that was sure to haunt the hero for the rest of his days. The monster in front of him started to glow an unearthly sheen, before dissipating into thousands of small black fragments - like broken glass - and disappearing right before his wide eyes.

The hero's shallow breaths came out shaky and he could feel a sob building in the back of his throat. His heart no longer beat wildly in his chest, but it still felt as if it would burst out of him any second. Once, he had enjoyed that kind of pain, because he enjoyed the battles that provoked it. Now, he wished his heart would stop beating all together.

He only wanted to go home, to live the rest of his days in peace. He knew he never would, for he had seen too much to ever be happy again, but he wanted to go somewhere quiet, serene. A place where he could lay his head down and rest whenever he felt like it. He and his horse could spend their days riding through open fields that were green and lush instead of red and dry. Maybe he would have a family, and raise his children along a river bank. His children could play in the waters in the day, and he and his wife could enjoy the evening breeze as the sun went down over the horizon. A horizon that was full of beauty and opportunities rather than death and the question of surviving tomorrow.

A voice called out from across the field, ripping him away from his thoughts. His sore muscles tensed at the idea of even a single thing being alive here in this materialization of hell on earth. It called out again, this time to him. The pureness of it caused his tired eyes to close. The ache in his bones alleviated, and the screams in his muscles turned into a satisfied purr. Whatever had bound him before seemed to melt away as he turned to face the voice.

Like the softest, most musical chimes blowing in the wind, her voice tickled his ears. "Link!" The word dripped with relief. Breaking her normal princess demeanor, Zelda took a few steps towards him before throwing off her shoes and running as fast as her long, regal dress would allow her to. Liberation flooded within him and before he knew it his sword was on the ground and he was sprinting towards her as if his life depended on it.

And for all he knew his life did depend on it.

She threw herself into his arms, and wept. "Link," She sobbed, stroking his dirty face, running her delicate fingers through his tangled hair, smoothing out the rips and tears in his damaged tunic. She gazed up into his eyes and seemed to looked straight through him as if he were made of glass and she could clearly see the mess he held inside. Her sparkling blue eyes were as bright as the sky, full of freedom and beauty and wisdom and purity and eternity. Everything he had ever wanted. "Oh Goddess, Link. It's all over. It's finally over." She cried as she rested her head on his broad shoulder, and he stroked her smooth, blonde hair.

He had no words to comfort her, but he rarely ever did. He knew actions spoke louder than any words, and his actions spoke volumes. So instead of feeding her the useless words she might have wanted to hear, he held her in his arms. He held her and he comforted her because he loved her.

The familiar silence reigned over them once again, but this time it wasn't unnerving, it was peaceful and still; a kind of silence that promised rest and safety.

His soft hair tickled her nose as she nuzzled deeper into his neck. His rough hands stroked her long hair, occasionally drifting off and gently caressing her cheek or neck. The gentle touches of his warm, calloused hands against her soft skin caused small shivers to run down her spine.

She felt at home in his arms. The common exhaustion that always seemed to encompass her, making her heart heavy and her mind cloudy all but disappeared when she was around him. He brought her happiness. He made her feel safe. He made her whole.

Something warm and wet hit her neck. Zelda looked up at her hero's face. Small, crystal like tears rolled down his sun-kissed cheeks like raindrops, leaving streaks of clean skin between the dirt and dried blood plastered to his beautiful face. With a shaking hand she reached up and wiped away the falling tears with tender fingers. Her hero stared into her eyes, and she saw no more than a boy; a terrified boy who didn't know what more to do. A sad mix between a sob and a laugh escaped her lips.

She put her hands on either side of his face and brought his towards hers. She stared into his deep blue eyes, as deep as the ocean. They held everything she wished she could have; strength and adventure and courage and life and mystery. His knees buckled and gave in, and he collapsed to the ground in front of her. She gasped in a miserable sort of surprise and dropped to the ground in front of him.

Zelda wrapped her arms around the quivering boy. "It's alright, Link," She whispered. "No one can hurt you anymore."

Link let out a broken sob, one he had been holding in for much too long and rested in Zelda's arms. No one would hurt either of them. Not her, as long as he was around and not him, as long as he was with her. Together, they were safe. Together, they were sound.

Together, they were whole.

Zelda held the green-clad boy in her arms as he cried. She couldn't begin to imagine the things he had gone through on his journey or the things he had seen or the things he had done. But there was no use dwelling over the past, it would help neither of them now. All she could do was close her eyes and pray for a brighter future for both of them, no matter where their paths led.

And she had no words to comfort him, like she usually did. She had heard actions spoke louder than words, and maybe that was why few ever seemed to hear her. So instead of a useless attempt at telling him everything would be okay and reminding him of the things he already knew, she held him in her arms. She held him and she comforted him because she loved him.

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked it:) Please review!

gypsyjay


End file.
